


For Richer or For Poorer

by fandomjhar



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, First Kiss, First Love, Fluff and Angst, Hate to Love, M/M, Normal Dean, Poor Dean Winchester, Popular Castiel, Requited Love, Rich Castiel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-01
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2018-07-28 18:09:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 13,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7651240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomjhar/pseuds/fandomjhar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first time they met they were four.</p>
<p>Years went by and the two remained best friends, they trusted each other more than anyone and knew each other better than anyone. The mansion was their fortress, the only place where they could ever see each other. It didn’t matter to either of them that Cas could buy an entire city and Dean could barely afford a pack of gum, they were best friends and nothing could ever change that. Until something did.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! This is my first fanfic E.V.E.R and I'm proud that it is a Destiel one! I know it might not be the best work, but I'm trying so please be kind with the criticisms!

The first time they met they were only four years old.

Dean had come to the Novak mansion with his mom to help her watch over Sam while she worked. Mary Winchester had been a maid to the Novaks for about five years now and she loved working for them. They never treated her like a lesser person because she wasn’t as wealthy as them, and they helped her in any way that they could. When she got pregnant with Dean and Sam they made her take her maternity leave four months before her due date and continued to pay her regularly so she didn’t have to worry. Dean knew that the Novaks had a son close to his age but he had never seen him. Before today he had only seen the mansion from a distance, whenever his dad would drop off his mom for work, but today John couldn’t babysit and Mary had no other choice but to bring her boys along with her.

“Oh it’s no problem at all Mary!” Mrs. Novak exclaimed with a bright smile that meant she was being genuine. “Castiel has been whining all day about being bored and I’m sure he’ll love the company!” She said staring down at Dean who was hiding behind his mother.

“Thank you Mrs. Novak!” Mary said, relief very evident in her tone.

She placed a six month old Sam on the table in his portable carrier and gave him his bottle. Dean sat down next to him and watched his mother.

“Now Dean, I have to go and clean so please stay here and make sure Sammy is safe and isn’t being too loud, if you need anything just come and find him.” She placed a kiss on his forehead and walked away.

Dean pulled out the book he had stashed in his bag and began to read. He hadn’t been reading for very long and he struggled with some of the words, but he loved it tremendously.

He was just starting to really focus when he heard strange mumbling. He looked over at Sam and he was fast asleep. He heard it again and began looking for its source.

He walked all around the kitchen and didn’t find anything. He was about to get back to reading his book when he heard a very soft yelp coming from a cabinet under the sink.

“Hey!” a little boy about Dean’s age complained once he opened the cabinet door.

“Close the door or you’ll scare them away!” The little boy exclaimed grumpily.

“Scare who away?” Dean asked.

“The ghosts!”

“Ghosts aren’t afraid of the light!” Dean said as-a-matter-of-factly.

The little blued-eyed boy just stared at Dean in bewilderment. No one had ever gone along with his ghost stories, they all berated him and told him ghosts weren’t real.

“So what are they afraid of?” The boy asked eager to hear Dean’s reply.

“Salt” Dean had said as if it was common knowledge.

“I’m Castiel Novak,” Cas had said as he stepped out of the cupboard. He stood up straight and beamed with pride when he saw that he was taller than Dean.

“I’m Dean Winchester” Dean replied with a gentle smile that said he was glad he made a new friend.

They quickly became best friends and ghost hunters extraordinaire. They didn’t leave the kitchen however, because Dean couldn’t leave Sam alone.

When Mary came to get her two boys and go home she was happy to see Dean playing with Cas and Sam cooing at his own hands. It was nearly impossible to get Dean to leave, but she promised him she’d bring him back soon and both Cas and Dean beamed at the news.

It became a routine for them. Everyday Mary would come to work and would bring Dean along with her so he could play with Cas. They would go outside, in his room, and everywhere in the house. Sometimes they would hunt ghosts, sometimes zombies, other times vampires. Sometimes they would just sit and watch movies together until they fell asleep. And every night it was the same struggle to say goodbye. They quickly grew attached to the hip. Things never really changed when school started.

Cas went to a private school for kindergarten and Dean went to public school. John would pick Dean up every day and drop him and Sam off at the Novak mansion afterwards so he could get to work. Dean got out before Cas so sometimes he would just sit in the living room with Sam and watch cartoons and wait eagerly until Cas’ arrival.

When Cas came home they would play and laugh like always, they would do homework and eat lunch until it was time for Dean to go.

Years went by and the two remained best friends, they trusted each other more than anyone and knew each other better than anyone. The mansion was their fortress, the only place where they could ever see each other. It didn’t matter to either of them that Cas could buy an entire city and Dean could barely afford a pack of gum, they were best friends and nothing could ever change that. Until something did.

One day Cas decided to invite some of his class friends to his house. Dean jumped out of the couch when he heard the door open and ran to greet his best friend. When he saw the slew of little boys and girls in the same school uniform that came with him he stopped.

“Hi Cas,” Dean said shyly.

“Ew who is that?” Exclaimed a blonde girl.

“He smells like pee” stated a chubby little boy who pinched his nose to cover the stench. Dean took offense to this because he knew for a fact that he did not smell like pee.

“That’s Dean…” Cas said a little hesitantly.

“I can see his mismatched socks through his shoes,” one of the boys laughed. His parents couldn’t afford to get him new shoes this year.

“Look at the holes in his shirt, don’t tell me your friends with this poor kid” said a girl in pig tails pointing at Dean’s worn out shirt. Dean noticed the necklace she had on that said, ‘Meg’ in gold letters and covered in diamonds. He could only dream of owning something so extravagant.

Cas looked between his new buddies and Dean.

“No” Cas said looking anywhere but at Dean. “He’s just… the maid’s son.” Dean knew this was an insult, not just to him but to his mom.

Dean was only nine but he knew no pain in life would hurt him like those words just had. At least he hoped not. The other kids laughed and pointed at Dean and Cas had let them. He didn’t even look at him.

Dean wouldn’t let these kids seem him cry. He walked back to the living room where he had been with Sam and just sat there on the couch. Cas’ room was far from the living room but he could hear them all laughing. He felt tears start to stream down his face and he just sat there. Waiting for his mom to finish working, and Sam at his side quietly holding his hand showing his support as best he could.

That was the last time Dean set foot in that mansion.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Dean was ten when his mom died. She was killed in a bus crash off the highway on her way to work. Five injured but only one fatality.

The funeral was a blur, he remembers crying, holding onto Sammy as tight as he could, hearing “I’m so sorry for your loss” over and over again, but never knowing who it was from. The whole town seemed to be there, even the Novaks had come to show their condolences. Except for Cas. When Cas’ parents came to talk to John and Dean didn’t see Cas it was the last straw. He ran out of the funeral service and towards his mothers favorite spot. The large tree by the abandoned park. He sat there with his face buried in his hands, the tears coming out non-stop. Dean had never felt so alone. Sure he had his dad and Sammy but he couldn’t talk to them like he talked to his mom. It was never the same.

John took the boys to their Uncle Bobby’s one afternoon a few weeks later to get them out of the small apartment and the boys loved their Uncle Bobby.

Bobby greeted them all with open arms and made them their first home cooked meal since their mothers death. “Crap I forgot to get something to drink!” Bobby exclaimed worried that there wasn’t even water to drink. “Oh don’t worry about it Bobby I’ll go get us some” John exclaimed with a light smile and hurried off to the supermarket. Sam and Dean never heard from their father again.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Bobby kept the boys and raised them as their own. He went to the courthouse and became their legal guardian so that if John ever came back he couldn’t take them away without a fight. After a month or so they stopped asking when John was coming back, after four months they stopped referring to him as “dad”, and after six months Bobby was in an accident. Thankfully he was survived but he lost the ability to use his legs. He was going to be stuck in a wheelchair for the rest of his life.

It was at this moment in time that Dean decided nothing good would ever happen to him and gave up hope that life was fair and just. It wasn’t fair that Bobby took them in and loved them as his own yet was still stuck to life in a chair, it wasn’t fair that his mother died when she deserved so many more years, it wasn’t fair that Cas had betrayed him the way he did when all Dean ever did was love him.

Life wasn’t fair Dean learned, and he never expected anything good from it again.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Dean took up a paper route to help Bobby pay for expenses, it wasn’t much but it helped. He did any job that would be given to him so that Sammy never had to worry about food or school supplies. When he was legally allowed to work he got three different jobs. School wasn’t his priority, Sam and Bobby were. He wanted to do as best he could so that Sam never had to struggle and could focus on his education to build a better life for himself. Bobby berated him for it, but Dean knew he was secretly grateful for it. There was no one his disability checks would be enough to raise two boys all on his own.

School might have not been Dean’s priority but he still did well. He got C’s which was impressive because he never studied, and he still read as often as he could. Since Dean worked so much he never had time for anything else. He had no real friends and was always alone, and that’s how he liked it. He learned long ago that the only people he can’t count on anyone. They all leave eventually.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Alright class I will now begin roll call” yelled Ms. Curly the homeroom teacher trying to get everyone’s attention. It was Dean’s junior year of high school and he was so used to this routine that he didn’t even pay attention anymore. He knew when his name would be called and that’s all that he needed to focus on. He stared at the front of the classroom, mind elsewhere just waiting for him turn in the roll call to come.

“…vak” what did she say? He knew everyone in this class and no one’s name ended like that. He looked around and no one had raised their hand yet, so he listened closely for the teacher to say the name again.

“Castiel Novak” Ms. Curly said a little early. Dean’s heart began to race. _No it couldn’t be. He goes to a private school, there’s no way its him._ Dean thought trying to calm his panic.

“Here!” a voice coming from the hall called out. “Sorry I’m late I got lost trying to find the classroom.” And there he was. The boy Dean had been thinking about everyday since they were five. He was bigger. Taller, not taller than Dean though, not anymore. He was more muscular and his facial features had roughened out a bit but there was no doubt it was him. Those eyes were the same. Dean could never forget those eyes.

“Class this is the new transfer student Castiel Novak, Mr. Novak please take a seat and remember that I don’t appreciate tardiness in my class.”

“Yes ma’am” Cas said walking towards his new seat. Middle of the room, two rows up and five seats away from Dean who sat in the back corner of the room next to the window. The girls surrounding Castiel were already flirting with him and he was blatantly flirting back.

Dean went back to staring at the front and waiting for his name to be called. Dean might have thought about this boy everyday but he has never forgotten the pain he caused him. He has never forgotten the last words he ever spoke of his mothers “just the maid”.

“Dean Winchester” Ms. Curly called out and Dean raised his hand. He could see from the corner of his eye Cas turning to look at him. Dean didn’t bother to look back, he just put his hand back down and started reading.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Life went on like usual for Dean. He went to his classes did what he was supposed to then went to work right after school. Nothing much changed, except for the fact that Cas had become the most popular boy in school and everyone was obsessed with him. Dean couldn’t go anywhere without hearing his name but he really didn’t care. He had more important matters to worry about.

Dean was at his locker thinking about how many extra shifts he needed to pick up to be able to send Sammy on his DC trip with his government class. Sam wouldn’t say it out loud but Dean knew how desperately he wanted to go and Dean was going to do everything in his power to get him there. Dean was doing mental math when he heard a yell from down the hall. He lifted his head to look at what was happening when a basketball hit him right in the face.

“Oh my god! Are you okay?” He heard someone yell as they ran towards him, everything was too blurry for him to make out who it was.

“..e-y-e-s..” was all Dean could say, referring to the dazzling blue eyes staring back at him. He knew who’s eyes those were.

“I am so sorry! I threw it at someone and they were supposed to catch but they didn’t and the ball just flew right past them!” Dean heard and everything was becoming much clearer. It took a few seconds but Dean finally came to. All he saw was Cas.

“Don’t worry about it, I’m fine” Dean said pushing Cas’ arms off of him and standing up.

“Are you sure? I can take you to the nurse you should really get yourself checked out you might have a concussion.” Cas said walking behind Dean trying to catch up to him. Dean just wanted to get to work.

“Look I’m fine, I have to get to work and I’m not going to be late because some nurse is taking her sweet time to inspect me only to tell me something I already know.” Dean said not bothering to look back.

Dean walked out of the school and into the chevy impala Bobby had gotten him when he turned 16. Dean wasn’t going to accept it, but Bobby called him an idjit and basically forced him into the vehicle. Dean would have Bobby check him out later tonight, just to make sure everything was okay. Bobby was good at the stuff.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Dean got home from his shift at the mechanics exhausted. He heated some of the food Bobby had prepared, and after Bobby’s inspection, which confirmed he did not have a concussion, he showered and was about to start his homework when there was a knock at the door. Sam was showering and Bobby was watching TV so he went to open the door.

When he opened it, he was dumbfounded and confused to find Castiel there.

“Uh, hi?” Dean asked questioningly.

“Hi” Cas said quietly.

“Hi” Dean said once again, waiting for an explanation as to why Cas was there.

“I just wanted to see how you were doing. Make sure you’re not dead because of me” Cas said smiling awkwardly. The guilt of what had happened earlier was evident on his face.

“I’m fine. No concussion” Dean said sternly.

“Good” Cas said at a loss for words.

“Yeah.”

“Well I should go then” Cas said pointing to the silver Porsche behind him.

“Bye” was all Dean said.

Cas took a few steps toward his car and just as Dean was about to close the door, he stopped.

“I’m sorry about your mom.” He yelled. Dean was stunned.

“It’s okay” Dean replied. “She was just the maid” he said and closed the door before Cas could even register the words.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Anyone that knew Dean knew that his brother was the most important thing in the world to him. He would give up his life for him in a heartbeat if he had to, but no one messed with Sammy.

That’s why when he saw four kids circling his little brother in front of the grocery store where he worked he saw red. They were all wearing matching khaki pants and red jackets, private school uniorms. He jumped over the counter and ran as fast as he could across the street.

“You let him go right now or I swear to god I will break every bone in your body” Dean yelled, the guy that had picked Sammy up by his shirt was at least half a foot taller than Dean and bulkier, but Dean didn’t care.

“Oh look our little buddy here has a protector. What are you gonna do, hit me? I’d like to see you try.” The big guy said through a pleased grin.

Dean head butted him right in the jaw and the guy went down. Before he knew it two of the other guys grabbed him and the third one was about to start punching before Dean kicked him in the chest. He managed to break free from the other two and knock them both out. All four were on the ground wincing in pain.

“What the hell are you doing?!” Someone from behind Dean said. He knew the voice. It was Cas. He turned around and saw him trying to help the guys up. Dean wasn’t nearly as shocked as he thought he should have been.

“Sammy go home and I’ll meet you there after my shift, okay?” Sam was hesitant to go, but he knew to always trust Dean so he nodded and ran home.

“Listen to me very clearly all of you.” Dean said with a voice so calm it resonated all the anger he was feeling. “I don’t give a shit who you are or how much money you have. You come near my brother ever again and I will end all of you.” His eyes never left Castiel’s.

“Dean I swear I had nothing to do with this, I wasn’t even here!” Cas said pleadingly. The last thing he wanted was for Dean to think he had would hurt anyone like this.

Dean was about to say something when someone called out his name.

“Dean what the hell is going on here.” It was his manager from the grocery store, Dean was about to explain himself when the manager stopped him.

“You know what I don’t care, I will not tolerate one of my employee’s leaving his shift to go and fight, especially while wearing his uniform! You’re fired Winchester!” Dean looked down at the ground. He looked back at the four guys who had threatened his little brother and the one guy who seemed to be in pain while witnessing what was happening.

“I hope it was worth it Mr. Winchester” Dean thought about Sammy and what could’ve happened. He looked back at Cas and the four boys around him. Cas was in jeans and a black hoodie, while the other boys were in their uniforms. He remembered Cas in that same uniform all those years ago and he knew that even if Cas wasn’t in that uniform now, he would always be one of them. He couldn’t defend himself from those demons in red long ago, but he sure as hell could do it for Sam now.

“It was sir.” Dean replied and walked away.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys like it! let me know what you think!

Dean spent the rest of the day driving around town trying to find a new job. It was a small town so he had no luck in his endeavors. He already had a job at the town mechanics shop and at the coffee shop, both paid well but he needed another one desperately.

He was sitting in front of the flower shop where he had just received yet another rejection. He was lost deep in his thoughts when a familiar voice pulled him out of them.

“Dean?” the voice asked. It was an older woman, light brown hair, wearing sunglasses, a dress that looked like it cost more than what Dean made in a month and a warm smile. It was the smile that got Dean. He had seen that smile every day for nearly five years and it reminded him so much of his mother’s smile.

“Mrs. Novak hi! How are you?” Dean replied while standing and giving her a warm hug.

“I’m great dear. Wow you’ve gotten so big! It’s so great to see you. How have you been?”

“I’ve had better days.” He says not looking her in the eyes. He questions whether he should tell her what happened. He needs to talk to someone about it and he can’t tell Sam because then he’ll feel guilt and he can’t tell Bobby because Bobby will try and get a job or something to help him out. But he really needs advice.

“I just lost my job and no one else in town is hiring and I just don’t know what to do.”

“Oh dear that’s horrible!” she says with motherly concern in her voice. God he’s missed that tone of motherly concern.

“I know!” she exclaims excitedly. “I’ve been looking for someone to take care of my garden, I’ve been so busy at work lately and my usual gardener just moved away. Would you be interested in taking the job?”

“I don’t know Mrs. Novak, I don’t know much about taking care of garden’s and your garden deserves to be cared for by a professional.” Dean remembers Mrs. Novak’s garden. It was one of the most beautiful things he has ever seen in his life. To this day he can still remember the smell of the flowers clearly. His mother, him, and Sammy used to eat in it whenever Cas was late getting home from school and Dean couldn’t wait any longer to eat. Sometimes Cas and him would play in it as well. They would be adventurers or dinosaurs and on one special occasion they even--- Dean couldn’t go there, it still hurt too much, the point is he loved that garden and he couldn’t live with himself if he ruined it.

“A professional will tend to the roses and water the flowers and be done with it. You my dear will care for them. I remember how much you and your mother used to love my garden, and I know no one will care for it better than you. Please say yes.” She looked at him pleadingly. Dean didn’t know much about flowers or gardening, but he figured he could learn.

Dean accepted Mrs. Novak’s offer and she shrieked with glee. Before he knew it she was treating him to lunch and asking him all about his life. She asked about Sammy, school, if he has a girlfriend yet. Dean explained that he did not have a girlfriend, but did not add that he did not have a boyfriend either. She finally asked the question he was dreading she’d ask.

“So why are you looking for a new job honey?”

“Well, Sammy has this trip to DC coming up and he really wants to go, and Bobby, he’s the one that took us in after our dad left, can’t afford to pay for the trip alone.” He left out the part where Bobby’s disability checks can only pay for the house they live in and a few of the bills, and Dean helps pay for everything else. He hates it when people look down on him or pity him for having so little money and he’ll be damned to all hell if Mrs. Novak becomes one of those people.

“What do you mean your dad left? Since when?” she asked with concern.

“He left us a little while after mom died. We don’t know where he went and he hasn’t tried contacting us ever since so we don’t really care. He’s basically dead to us.” Dean explained emotionless. He doesn’t understand how a person could just abandon their children like that and as far as he’s concerned, John Winchester died along with his mother.

“That doesn’t make any sense!” she said angrily. “When your mother died my husband and I gave your father a large sum of money so that he could care for you boys properly! He wouldn’t take it at first but we insisted so he could use it for your futures and your college expenses and anything you boys might want! Mary was a dear friend of mine and when she died I couldn’t stop crying for weeks. I loved her dearly and I knew how much you boys meant to her and it was the least I could do. He finally accepted the money and now you’re telling me he just left!” Mrs. Novak looked like he was going to burst into tears and Dean couldn’t believe what he had just heard. None of it made sense.

“What do you mean my mother was a dear friend? I thought she just worked for you?” Dean asked trying to understand the situation a little better.

“No darling, well yes she did work for me but she was so much more than that. Your mother was my best friend. We met one night while I was in college and she worked at the diner across from my campus. I went in after having a huge fight with my boyfriend at the time and she treated me to a meal. She heard me complain for hours and gave me great advice and ever since then we were best friends. I offered her the job so that she could help her husband around the house. She was so grateful and so was I. She was never a maid; she was simply a friend who helped me around the house.” She said with so much fondness in her voice.

“I never knew that.”

“Not a lot of people did, we were great friends and we didn’t feel it was anyone else’s business how we got along so we never felt the need to go around defending our friendship to people.” She got quiet for a moment. “When she died I felt her loss everywhere. It was as if I had lost a sister, but not only that I lost all of you. I thought about you and Sammy over the years and I always hoped you had grown up well and happy. I’m so sorry for what your father did to you, that man was a coward, but I know your mother is immensely proud for what you are doing for your brother.” Dean felt a tear roll down his cheek and a small smile tug at his lips.

“That means so much to me, thank you Mrs. Novak. I’m so sorry for what my father did to you and all that money he stole, I promise I’ll pay it back!”

“Nonsense dear! I haven’t thought about the money in years and thankfully I haven’t needed it.”

They continued to talk, Dean avoided the subject of Cas like it was the black plague and every time his name was brought up he quickly changed the subject. He knew working at the Novak garden meant seeing Cas a lot more, but he needed this for Sammy.

They finally parted ways and Dean agreed to stop by the mansion and start working at the garden tomorrow after school.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Dean walked through the door of his home and immediately had a 13-year-old Sammy tackling him to the ground.

“DEAN!” he yelled. “I was so worried about you! I thought something bad happened and you haven’t been answering your phone and I didn’t know what to do and Bobby told me to calm down and that you were fine and…and…and” Sammy said without taking a breath.

“Woah, calm down there buddy I’m fine. My phone died and I was around town looking for a new job. I’m sorry I worried you” Sam looked like he was about to cry.

“I-I-I-I made you lose your job?”

“NO! NO! NO! Sammy” Dean said hastily. “I quit my job, it was annoying and I didn’t really like it.” He lied. “Besides I got a new job.” He added with a smile.

“Oh. That’s good. Thank you for protecting me Dean.” Sam said hugging his big brother.

“I’ll always protect you Sam. I’m never going anywhere.” Dean hugged him back.

They finally got up from the ground and went to eat. The night continued like always. Dean ate, showered, did his homework, and knocked out.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_“Cas where are we going?!” a six-year-old Dean yelled as he was being pulled somewhere by a six-year-old Cas._

_“Shhhhh Dean! It’s a surprise!” Cas said as they were slowing down._

_They were in the center of the gazeebo in the middle of the garden. It was one of the sunniest days of the summer and the sun seeped through the trees and illuminated all the flowers. They were brighter than ever, the birds were chirping and the wind was blowing a nice breeze. Dean watched as Cas stared at the buzz jump from flower to flower. The sun lit up Cas’ eyes and Dean had never seen anything so blue or so beautiful._

_“Cas what are we doing here!” Dean still wasn’t sure what they were doing here._

_“I was watching a movie with my mommy yesterday and there were two people who were getting married. I asked mommy what that meant and she said that people get married when they love each other lots and want to be together forever. She told me that her and daddy were married and that your mommy and daddy were married.” Dean still wasn’t sure where he was going with this. “I love you lots Dean and I want us to be best friends forever! Do you feel the same?” Cas asked worried Dean didn’t want to be his friend forever._

_“Course I do Cas!” Dean said excitedly, “so how do we get married?” Dean asked._

_“Well first we have to make promises to each other.” Cas explained._

_“What kind of promises?” Dean asked._

_“Like this. I promise to always share my gummy bears with you and to never watch Dragon Tales without you!” Dean beamed at that._

_“I promise to save all of my red skittles for you and to never take naps without you.” Cas’ smile reflected Dean’s own._

_They continued to make promises to each other until they couldn’t think of any more._

_“what do we do now?” asked Dean unsure of what to do now._

_“We kiss.” Stated Cas with a straight face._

_“O-o-okay.” Dean stammered with a little blush creeping up his face. He wasn’t sure why he was blushing, but he felt really happy at the thought of kissing Cas._

_It was only a little tap on the lips, but the smile on both their faces showed that it meant the world to them. They laid down on the grass outside of the gazeebo and stared up at the clouds for hours. When their mothers found them they were both fast asleep holding hands._

_Out of all the memories in the garden this was Dean’s favorite, his small fake wedding in the fairy tale garden with the first person he ever loved._

When Dean woke up he couldn’t help but smile all morning, feeling like something really wonderful had just happened, but he couldn’t remember what it was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have any questions, feel free to ask I'll try my best to answer them! (:


	3. Chapter 3

It had been years since Dean had been to the Novak mansion, but he could still get there with both eyes closed. It was a bright and sunny Saturday morning. The birds were chirping, the temperature was high, there was a light breeze, and there wasn’t a cloud in sight. It was the most beautiful day Dean had seen in a long time.

It was almost 9:00 when he pulled up to the mansion and memories came flooding back. Good ones and bad ones, but mainly he thought about how the last time he had been here he was with two of his favorite people in the whole world. He couldn’t help but think about how times had changed since he’d last been here, but he quickly brushed away those thoughts. He had a job to do and Dean Winchester was never one to lose focus

Dean walked up to the front door before and before he could knock he saw an envelope taped to the door. He opened it and saw a key and a note inside that read;

_Dear Dean._

_The maid is out and Cas won’t be up until noon so here’s a spare key. Feel free to keep it and use it whenever you’d like. Everyone has been made aware that I hired a new gardener so no one should be alarmed by your presence. Thank you so much for doing this and feel free to take a break and enjoy the pool. Treat this as if it were your home. I trust you._

_Love C. Novak_

Dean couldn’t help but smile at the note, it had been so long since he’d heard such kind and caring words. Mrs. Novak was truly an amazing woman and Dean knew he could never pay her back for all she’s done for his family.

He took the key and unlocked the door. He walked in and chuckled to himself, the place hadn’t changed a bit. There were a few new pictures up and some new furniture, but everything looked the same. He walked toward the kitchen and spotted the cupboard. The one where he first met Cas, he pretended he couldn’t feel his chest clenching at the memory.

When he stepped out into the backyard he realized how small the garden looked, granted it was still the largest garden he had ever seen, but he remembered it being much grander, feeling like he could get lost in it for days. He walked toward the shed where he knew all the gardening equipment was kept and took notice of everything. The pool looked as inviting as ever, on its own deck and a Jacuzzi next to it. It was away from all the trees and plants so it wouldn’t get too dirty during the summer, but you could still see enjoy the view of the flowers if you took a dip inside. It’s where Dean, Sam and Cas learned to swim.

He got the tools from the shed and was about to start his work when he noticed something out of the corner of his eye. It was covered by trees and plants but he noticed it right away.

The gazeebo was slightly hidden which is why it became his and Cas’ favorite spot. It was hidden enough that they could goof off and pretend no one could see or hear them, but it was close enough that if their mothers needed them they could come running back quickly. It was built in an odd location of the garden. It was still part of the Novak property and the Novak’s had it built, but since you could only see it from a certain angle and not a lot of people knew it was there, it wasn’t looked after.

When Dean walked toward it he was sad to see it covered in weeds and ready to collapse. The whole area was unkempt. There were branches all over the grounds, ugly, old weeds as tall as Dean himself, and the beautiful gazeebo that he drew when he was eight and the teacher asked each student to draw their favorite place in the world, was gone. It seemed as if when Dean left, so did the gazeebo.

He tried not to dwell on it too much and walked away from it. He had to do a job and he was going to do it. He put in his headphones on and started the lawn mower.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

He was halfway done mowing the lawn when his earbuds fell out. He turned off the lawn mower for a moment to fix them and he was about to put them back in when he heard someone yelling from inside the house.

“WILL YOU PLEASE SHUT THAT THING OFF SOME OF US ARE TRYING ….to sleep.” Cas said the last words slowly and quietly as he realized who he was yelling at.

Dean froze in shock. Cas was wearing plaid pajama bottoms and that’s it. He stood there gazing at Dean and Dean couldn’t help but notice the muscles all over his torso. From the V shape on his hips, up his abs, to his nicely defined biceps and shoulders. His hair was disheveled and Dean had to look away. He cleared his throat before speaking.

“Sorry. Your mom said you might be sleeping but I didn’t think you could hear the lawn mower on the other side of the house.” Dean said avoiding Cas’ eyes.

“You remember where my room is?” Cas asked. Dean’s blush deepened.

“I switched rooms a while ago. Now it’s the one right there.” Cas continued while pointing at a window on the second floor. It was a large window with a full view of the garden. He recalls it used to be Cas’ playroom and it was huge.

“Oh sorry. I’ll just wait to finish mowing the lawn. You can go back to sleep.” Dean said. his blush was finally gone, but he still couldn’t look at Cas.

“No!” Cas yelled quickly.

“I mean. It’s your job. I shouldn’t have yelled. I’m sorry. Please continue.” He said sheepishly and gave Dean a quick smile before returning back to the house.

Dean ignored the way his hear was racing and continued with his work.

It was almost noon when he finished mowing the lawn and his shirt was soaked. It was definitely a bad idea to where black, but it was late September and he didn’t think it was going to get this hot. Global warming was a bitch. He took off his t shirt thankful he had decided to wear a tank top underneath. He was about to toss it on the ground when he heard a loud noise come from the kitchen. He rushed inside to make sure no one was hurt and found Cas trying to clean up some shattered glass from the ground.

“What happened? Everything okay?” Dean asked kneeling down to help Cas pick up the glass.

“Yeah everything’s fine. I was going to bring you a pitcher of lemonade since it’s so hot out and I was a dick earlier but uh…I uh uhhh…” Cas seemed to have lost his train of thought and when Dean looked up he was beet red.

“I uh..tripped…and everything fell.” Cas finally said with a tight smile. It made Dean chuckle so lightly that only he could hear it. Cas had always been a clutz. As they were picking up the shards of what used to be the lemonade pitcher, Dean noticed blood on the ground.

“Did you cut yourself?” Dean asked worriedly.

“What? Oh. Looks like I did.” Cas said just realizing the blooding coming from his hand.

“Here let me get that.” Dean said as he got up and walked toward the counter.

“No it’s okay. I’ll be fine” Cas stated, but by the time he finished his sentence Dean was standing in front of him again with a first aid kit.

It only took a minute for Dean to patch up the small cut.

“You’re really good at that.” Cas noted.

“Thanks. I do it for Sammy all the time. He’s just as clumsy as you are.” Dean blushed as the words came out but he wasn’t quite sure why.

Cas’ phone started to ring and it brought them both back to reality.

“You should get that. I’ll finish cleaning up here.” Dean said looking away and walking toward the broom closet. Cas kept trying to help Dean clean up, but Dean wouldn’t let him.

After a moment Cas finally picked up the phone. Dean pretended like he couldn’t hear every word Cas was saying.

“Hey….yeah…sure thing…I don’t really want to….fine whatever…see you soon…bye.” When Cas hung up Dean had already finished.

“So looks like you’re going out and I still have work to finish so I should get back.” Dean said as he turned to walk away.

“Wait Dean!” Dean stopped and turned around to look at Cas. Cas didn’t know what to say. Dean knew what he hoped he would say.

“Thanks….for this.” Cas said pointing at his finger. Dean was a little disappointed and surprised. Disappointed that Cas hadn’t said what he wanted him to and surprised that he wanted Cas to say that to him.

“It’s no problem.” Dean finally said and walked out.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

He heard a car drive up.

He heard the front door open and close.

He heard the car drive away.

He was all alone in this beautiful house.

He finished what he had to and left.

The garden was beautiful, the kitchen was clean, the house was locked, and it was all alone.

On his way home he drove through town and saw Cas standing in front of a store. It was a clothing store Dean had never stepped foot into because he could never dream to afford such things. He noticed Cas was looking at the small injury he had from earlier and just as Dean was considering stopping and asking if he was okay, he saw as a beautiful blonde girl come out and wrap her arms around Cas. He looked away and kept on driving.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Dean was planning on going straight home but Sammy had called and reminded Dean that he needed to get a few groceries. Dean stopped at the grocery store, the one he was just fired from, and bought what he needed. As he was heading back to his car he noticed a few people standing around his car and a red convertible too close to his baby.

“Hey!” he yelled as he got closer and noticed the dent he had in his bumper.

“What the hell happened here!” He turned to look at the people surrounding his car and he noticed Cas. Cas and the blonde girl who had her arms wrapped around him earlier.

“It’s just a little scratch. Relax.” The blonde girl said. Dean was stunned for a moment.

“A scratch?” He asked confused. Surely this girl was kidding.

“There’s a dent the size of my head.” Dean deadpanned.

“Calm down dude. It was an accident and besides I think it looks better this way. Gives this hunk of junk some character.” One of the guys said. With further inspection he noticed there were five people around his age. Three guys, one of them being Cas, and two girls. All of them laughed except for Cas.

“Well jackass. I don’t give a rats balls what you think, I just want it fixed.” Dean said staring down the guy who called his baby a hunk of junk. He was so ready to knock this idiots teeth in, but he couldn’t fight in from of the same grocery store twice in one week.

“Oh so what he wants is money. Let me guess, you’re going to take it to “a mechanic” have them inspected and give us a way higher price than what it actually is so you get to keep whatever’s left.” The blonde had spoken. Dean had never wanted to hit a girl so bad in his life.

“Look how about this,” she continued, “I’ll give you $5,000 and we just forget it happened. Your insurance doesn’t have to know, mine doesn’t have to know, you get your money and we can all move on with our lives.” She said with a slick smile. Dean couldn’t believe what he was hearing. Were rich people really this stupid. Never had he been so grateful to not be wealthy.

“Look I can’t be bought alright. Just give me your insurance information and they can take care of it. I know it’ll be a lot less than 5k.” Dean said. He just wanted to get home.

“Look she said she’ll give you money” the third guy said.

“Yeah, I’m sure you’re in no position to turn down an extra pair of socks, let alone some money.” The other girl stated with a sneer.

Throughout this whole interaction the only one that hadn’t said anything was Cas, and Dean didn’t know whether to hate him for it or be grateful for it.

“Wait a minute.” Blondie spoke up with a smile on her face.

“I know you! You’re that maids kid! The one who used to work for Cas’ family!” Dean’s stomach dropped. Right when she said that he saw the necklace she wore. ‘Meg’ in gold writing and diamonds around it.

“Tell you what,” she said and wrote Dean a check and handed it to him., “since I know mommy dearest won’t be able to buy you much of anything, considering she’s only the maid, I’ll give you $7,000 and move on with our lives.” She wore a smile that said she had won. Dean could take anything these rich people said to him. He couldn’t care less about their words or opinions, but talking about his mother was the last straw. He looked at Cas to see if he would finally stand up for him but Cas was just staring at him. _Coward!_ Dean thought.

“Listen here you whiny little self-centered bitch. I don’t give a shit what daddy’s money has bought you before, but it can’t and won’t buy me.” He took the check from her and tore it to shreds. He turned and got in the driver’s seat leaving the four of them gaping. He couldn’t look at Cas. He could fix baby on his own.

“Looks like you’re leaving as poor as ever, and with a nasty little dent too.” Meg said with a sharp smile. She felt victorious since he was leaving without her insurance information.

“Oh don’t worry about me,” Dean flashed a smile, “I’ll be just fine Ms. Meg Masters, license plate 37K****” Dean drove away and heard Meg yell behind him. He got what he needed.

He thought he should feel victorious, he got to tell off those rich brats and prove he wasn’t less than they were, but what he felt instead was an all too familiar feeling. It’s the same feeling he felt eight years ago when Cas had called him the maid’s son. He didn’t defend him then and he didn’t defend him now. Dean figured it was a good lesson for him. No matter how much he wished Cas was different, Cas was a rich kid. He always had been, always will be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not feeling this chapter too much but oh well. Let me know what you guys think!!! I love comments!! ;P


	4. Chapter 4

School had been as boring as always. Nothing new. The teacher took attendance in homeroom, there were notes in math, a pop quiz in science, and essays were due in English. Dean’s day dragged on like always and by the time lunch came around he felt complete boredom. Whenever he felt this level of bored he would go to the library, close his eyes, and pick out any random book to read. Sometimes he would pick out really boring books and other times they would be surprisingly amazing. The point was that it was the only thing in Dean’s routine life that he could change.

His days were always pretty much the same and they had been for a long time. Monday, Wednesday, Friday he would go to school and then to work at the mechanic shop. Tuesdays, Thursdays, and Saturdays he would work at the coffee shop, and Sunday’s he’d be gardening for the Novak’s. Granted his gardening job shifted his entire work schedule, but the point was Dean’s life consisted of school and work, and he had no real control over either of those things. So going into the library and picking out books that he had no idea what they were about was as close to an adventure as he could get.

Today’s book was a mystery novel involving ghosts. Dean loved mysteries and ghosts so he was really getting into the story. He was so into it that he didn’t even realize that someone had sat in front of him. He only looked up when the other person cleared their throat.

“Hello Dean.” Cas had said with an awkward smile.

“Cas.” Dean deadpanned and waited for the young man to continue.

“I just wanted to apologize about what happened yesterday. They were all out of line and it should have never happened. I’m sorry.” Cas stated looking genuinely apologetic. Dean was a little shocked and angered by Cas’ words.

“So let me get this straight.” Dean said putting down his book. “You watched as your friends mocked me and humiliated me without saying a single word, and you wait until no one can see us interact to apologize on their behalf?” Castiel looked taken aback.

“Look Cas I hate your kind of people okay. Rich, stuck up snobs who think they own the world and can get away with treating people like shit because they have a few bucks. Your mother is the only person I’ve ever met who has money but still treats people with decency and respect. But people like your friends, they disgust me. I won’t say anything about you because I don’t know you. All I know so far is that you’re rich and you’re afraid, afraid to be seen as anything different from your friends, who are pathetic. They take pleasure in humiliating others, and destroying everyone who isn’t like them, I don’t know why anyone would want to be like them. But, if you really felt bad about what happened yesterday, then you should have said something then. Your words mean nothing now. I don’t need your apologies. I don’t need their apologies. I’m a big boy living in the real world. I know the struggles in life and I know how to overcome them, and that’s all thanks to my mother. The maid.” Dean said those last words with venom in his mouth. He got up and walked out of the library. He didn’t even look at Cas’ reaction. He couldn’t. He was afraid he’d apologize because despite everything that has happened he would never want to hurt Cas. But he needed to say all of that. He needed Cas to know that he hates who he’s become, because deep deep down Dean hoped. Dean hoped Cas would change. For him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

His week continued like always. School, work, homework, school, work, homework, and so on. Ever since their conversation in the library Cas avoided him completely. Dean didn’t really notice though because he had been avoiding Cas just as much.

When Sunday rolled around Dean got out of bed with a groan. He couldn’t avoid Cas today, he was going to his house. Maybe Cas wouldn’t be there today or maybe he’s stay in all day, the local weather said there was going to be a storm later in the day. He had to go and tend to the garden then cover everything with a tarp later so the storm wouldn’t damage it.

Mrs. Novak had asked Dean to come over to the house later in the afternoon than usual. So he arrived around four in the afternoon. As he was driving up to the house he could see the thunderclouds starting to form. He did his gardening duties while keeping an eye out for the weather. The only good thing about all this was that he was so distracted with the flowers and the weather he hadn’t thought about Cas.

The storm started a lot sooner than the weathermen had predicted so he covered the garden and went inside. Rain was pouring and the wind was blowing hard. He ran into the empty kitchen, dried himself off a little and called Mrs. Novak to let her know.

“I’m sorry Mrs. Novak, I couldn’t finish the gardening today. The rain came down to quick and the wind is too strong, but I made sure to put the cover on.”

“It’s no worries dear! Thank you so much for doing as much as you did.” Mrs. Novak said over the phone.

“It’s not a problem. I guess I’ll be heading home now.”

“Didn’t you hear dear? The wind is too strong and the storm is only going to get worse, there’s a driving ban all across the town. No one is allowed to be out on the street until further notice. Feel free to make yourself at home and ----” The line cut off just as all the power went out. Fantastic.

It’s a good thing Mrs. Novak wasn’t too big on change because it meant everything in the house stayed the same, so he knew exactly where to find the emergency flashlight. Dean knew Castiel was still in the house because Mrs. Novak had told him before she left, so he figured they should at least be together in case something happened. Dean was still a little angry about what had happened, but secretly Dean just wanted to make sure he was okay. He remembered how afraid Cas was afraid of storms when they were little. He could be angry at Cas his whole life, but he would always care about him. That’s just who Dean was.

He walked up the stairs and headed in the direction of Cas’ new room. He knocked on the door and there was no answer. He knocked again and nothing. He opened the door slightly and peeked his head in. He saw Cas lying in bed with the blankets over his head and he could hear the music through his headphones. Dean walked over towards him and very gently shook him. Cas bounced back and the look of fear in his head made Dean want to hug him and never let go.

“Sorry! I didn’t mean to startle you. There’s a driving ban and the lights went out and I figured we’d be better off together.” Dean made it seem like he was afraid to be alone because he knew Cas wouldn’t want to admit that he was afraid.

“S-sure.” Cas stuttered, the relief was evident in his face.

“So all the power is out, the land lines are down, and I’m starving.” Dean changed the subject lightly to distract Cas.

“I was thinking we go downstairs to the kitchen and eat everything in the fridge before it spoils.” Normally Dean would never suggest this, but he knew he needed to keep Cas occupied. Cas laughed at the idea. Dean had always felt pride whenever he could make Cas smile.

“Sounds great.” Cas agreed, and both boys walked downstairs back to the kitchen. Cas stayed as close to Dean as he could, Dean pretended like he didn’t notice, and both boys secretly loved the feeling of being so close to one another and feeling the others body heat.

“Alright. I’ll close my eyes and pick out something for you to eat and you do the same” Dean said with a smile.

“Why?” Cas asked confused, but very intrigued.

“Because not knowing what you’re going to get is what makes it fun.” Cas agreed without argument and let Dean go first.

They lit the candles that were on top of the counter with matches from the emergency kit. It was the only light between them since they couldn’t hold up the flashlight while they ate. Each boy grabbed something from the fridge and handed it to the other, they would eat whatever was given to them and go back at it. They did this for a while and it looked like Cas was finally starting to relax. Both boys were. They laughed and joked and enjoyed each other’s company when the lightning struck again. Cas leapt into Dean’s arms, and as if by instinct, Dean wrapped his arms around him. Neither boy had noticed before, but Dean was taller than Cas now. He was also a little bulkier. Cas fit perfectly in his arms.

After a few moments they both let go. They were both blushing and avoiding eye contact, so they just sat down and went back to pick at the food they were eating.

“Listen Dean” Cas began. Dean looked up at him and met his eyes. Even in the dark he could still see those crystal clear blue eyes.

“I’m sorry.” Dean felt a little agitated at those words. He already told Cas he didn’t want to hear Cas’ apology over the other day.

“Cas I already told you I don’t need your apology—” Dean began but was cut off.

“No not about that. Although I am apologizing for apologizing, but I’m also apologizing for a lot more than that.” Cas paused for a moment, waiting to see if Dean would jump in again, but when he didn’t he took it as a sign to keep going.

“You were right about me. You don’t know me and I am afraid. I was afraid back then, when we were little and now.” Cas admitted and looked away from Dean.

“We were only nine, but the kids at school were already so mean. I saw them tear down everyone that was different. I saw them isolate others and make them cry and I didn’t want to be one of those kids that was teased and picked on so I tried to become like them. I invited them over to get them to like me and I made fun of you and your mom to get them to like me. And it worked. They liked me. Or rather, they liked my money. You stopped coming over and I knew it was all my fault and I was too afraid to be your friend. I was too afraid of what my classmates would think of me and too afraid you wouldn’t forgive me so I never bothered to apologize to you. When my parents went to your mother’s funeral they begged me to go but I couldn’t. What could I do or say to you. I lived my life like a rich kid, like all of them, still too afraid to be any different. I got tired of the same routine so I transferred schools and told everyone my parents had forced me to. I wanted to meet new people, kind people, honest people that would like me for me and not for my money or my power. The problem is I don’t know if anyone does like me for me. I’ve known Meg and all of them for years, they are the only lifestyle I know and what happens to me if I completely leave them? I won’t be anyone, but I don’t want to be them. I don’t know what to do. I’m too afraid to stand up to them, I’m too afraid to leave them, I’m too afraid to live my own life.” Dean didn’t know what to say. For years he’s wanted to know what happened to Cas, why he did what he did. And now here he is, listening to Cas’ reasons and he doesn’t know what to do.

“Out of everyone in my life you are the only person who I was ever myself with. You are the only person who I know liked me for me. I’ve thought a lot about what you said to me in the library the other day and I don’t want to be like them, but I don’t know how to walk away from the only life I have ever known. They’re my friends, they care about me and I do care about them, but I just don’t want that life anymore. I’m sorry Dean, I’m sorry for being a coward.” Cas said those last words while looking Dean in the eye. Dean didn’t know how to react. The Cas he had seen before was a familiar Cas, but he was ultimately a stranger. This Cas though, this Cas Dean knew. This Cas was honest with him and sincere. He meant what he said and he confided in Dean his biggest secret. This is the Cas Dean knew as a child.

“Cas” Dean started and put his hand over Cas’ it was warm and it was comforting for both of them. Dean didn’t know what to say. He thought he would know, but with Cas sitting so close and their hands touching there was only one thing on Dean’s mind. Both boys were leaning in, their eyes were closing, they could feel the ghost of their breaths on each other’s lips, and felt the lightest of touch when suddenly the refrigerator started making noises. They both moved away startled by the sudden commotion and when they opened their eyes all the lights were on. The storm was still going and it didn’t sound like it was calming down any time soon, but at least the power was back on. Both boys were blushing hard.

“So since the powers back on how about a movie?” Dean said nervously looking anywhere but at Cas.

“Sure” Cas said with a timid smile and looking anywhere but at Dean.

They sat down and put on a movie. They got comfortable on the big couch and the awkwardness from earlier was gone. They were making jokes about the acting and the plot of the film and they laughed getting more and more comfortable. Dean was focused on the film when he heard,

“Hey Dean?” Dean looked over at Cas, and Cas hadn’t taken taken his eyes off the screen.

“Yeah Cas?”

“Thanks for helping me get rid of the ghost.” Cas said with a very fond smile.

It was a game Dean had invented when they were little. Every time there was a storm and Cas got scared Dean told him it was a ghost and they had to be brave and fight it. Cas would agree and they’d spent the rest of the night hunting ghosts and evil monsters. It always helped Cas get through a storm. Dean had almost forgotten about that. He chuckled, smiled to himself and went back to watching the movie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys liked it!! Make sure to leave comments and if you feel like anything doesn't make sense just ask and I'll try my best to answer. I'm not sure how I feel about this chapter but i hope you guys love it!


	5. Chapter 5

Dean awoke to a blinding light shining in his eyes coming from the window. His neck was sore and he didn’t know where he was for a second until he realized he was at the Novak mansion.

 

He remembered the storm and the driving ban. He remembered trying to keep Cas occupied the whole night so he wouldn’t be scared. He remembered falling asleep to a movie that he didn’t care too much about. Most of all he remembered that almost moment with Cas. He remembered but he didn’t really want to.

 

He realized he was on the couch in the living room, but he also realized he was there alone. Where had Cas gone? He was pretty sure the smaller boy was next to him when he fell asleep.

 

Before he could go out investigating he called Sam to make sure everything was alright. Sam was the only one with a cellphone. Bobby was always home and Dean couldn’t afford to pay for two lines so they agreed that Sam should have a phone in case of emergencies and so he could inform them of where he was when he had to do projects or after school work. It rang a few times before Sam finally answered.

 

“Dean! I’m so glad you’re alright Bobby and I were so worried!” The younger boy practically yelled into the phone.

 

“I’m alright Sammy. Sorry I didn’t call last night you know I don’t have a cellphone and the Novak houses’ power got cut before I could give you guys a call. How are you guys is everything alright?”

 

“Well…” Sam said trailing off quietly. Dean immediately stood from the couch, concern taking over every inch of his body.

 

“Sam what’s wrong? What happened? Are you hurt? Is Bobby hurt?” Dean asked as he walked to the window to make sure the storm had passed and that his car was okay so he could rush back home.

 

“We’re okay. It’s just…” Sam said as he searched the living room for his car keys.

 

“Come on Sammy spit it out.” Dean scolded the boy. He found his keys on the counter in the kitchen. Picked them up and hurriedly walked out of the house before realizing he was walking away with the Novak phone in his hands and quickly went back inside.

 

“Part of the roof collapsed.” Sam said no real emotion in his voice.

 

Fuck.

 

Is all Dean could think. He wasn’t really surprised. That has was old and worn down. He knew sooner or later something like this would happen. He just wished that it had been later when he could afford to have it repaired.

 

“The house is still okay. There’s just a giant hole in the ceiling and there’s a lot of water everywhere. Bobby says we can’t really go back in until everything’s repaired though. Says it’s a fire hazard.” Sam continued. Dean chuckled a bit.

 

“It’s a safety hazard Sammy. Where are you guys right now?” Dean asked while leaning on the counter just waiting to drop the phone and rush to his family.

 

“We’re at Ellen’s!” Sam said happily. Ellen was a nice woman that lived across the street from them. Her and Bobby would flirt occasionally although neither of them would admit it. Dean and Sam both liked her.

 

“Okay I’ll be right over Sammy” Dean said before he hung up not even giving his little brother a chance to respond.

 

Dean walked rapidly to the door and before he walked out he looked back into the kitchen. He remembered the night before. Cas staring at him, feeling the shadow of his lips on his. He wondered where Cas had gone and why he had woken on the couch alone, but right now he had more important things to worry about.

 

He got in his Impala and drove away.

 

Never noticing the shadow at the window on the second floor watching him drive away.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

That day came and went in a flash. He arrived at Ellen’s glad to see everyone okay and enjoying a meal.

 

The streets were a mess and although he lived in a pretty poor neighborhood with pretty old houses his seemed to be the only one that really suffered any damage.

 

He cleaned what he could but ultimately that house was no place for Bobby and Sam to live in. He could live in his car for all he cared, but he would never allow Sammy and Bobby to live in an unsafe space.

 

Ellen offered her home to them and let them stay there for as long as they needed. So Dean spent all day salvaging whatever belonging he could from their house. Everything was soaked, so all he could really save was their clothes. Luckily they didn’t have much to begin with.

 

He moved everything into the respective living areas Ellen had so graciously offered up. Bobby and Sam shared the spare room Ellen had. It was meant to be her daughters room, but she died of lung cancer before they moved into the house. When Ellen bought the house she was sure her daughter was going to make it. This is the first time Dean had ever seen that room door open.

 

The room was very spacious. There was a large queen sized bed, a dresser and a sliding door closet. Bobby was taking the bed and Sam would make himself comfortable on the floor. It wouldn’t be for long though, Dean was planning on buying him a futon to sleep on with his next paycheck.

 

Everything Dean owned fit in a duffle bag so he didn’t need a closet or dresser or anything really. He would sleep on the couch at night and since he worked nearly every day he wouldn’t really need a room or anything.

 

Bobby and Sam had a roof to stay under. That’s all that mattered.

 

Dean would figure out the rest tomorrow. For now he was just glad his family was okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow I am so sorry. I hope you guys enjoy this. I never thought I'd get back to this but i miss writing so much. Life has been wild. Enjoy!!


	6. Chapter 6

Cas awoke in a haze. He heard the faint sounds of gunshots in the background and realized it was just the movie he was watching. He must have fallen asleep watching it. With Dean.

 

He looked up and saw Dean in a deep sleep. Cas had fallen asleep on Dean’s chest. Dean’s warm chest. His warm, comfortable chest. He could feel his chest rise and fall ever so slightly with every breath he took. He could hear his heart thumping against his ear. Cas’ own heartbeat grew louder and stronger. He couldn’t tell whose heartbeat was whose. It was as if they’d suddenly become one. Cas didn’t want to move an inch, afraid he would wake the other boy and the spell would be broken. The spell that let him lie hear, peacefully in Dean’s arms without a care in the world.

 

He closed his eyes and fell back asleep more comfortable now that he knew where exactly he was sleeping.

 

When Cas awoke again the movie still wasn’t over meaning he couldn’t have been sleeping for that long. He wasn’t used to sleeping anywhere other than a comfy mattress. He knew if he wanted to get any sleep tonight he had to go to his own room. He didn’t want to leave Dean, but he was so tired. Dean would be here in the morning right?

 

Cas reluctantly walked up the stairs and to his own room. He got into his bed and pulled the covers up. The mattress felt good on his body but somehow he wasn’t as comfortable as he was downstairs. He felt cold and alone. It was too quiet, he missed the sound of Dean’s heartbeat against his ears. He closed his eyes and dreamt of lips. Dreamt of plump, moist lips against his own. He dreamt of a garden wedding from long ago, with the sun shining bright and those plump lips attached to a beautiful face attached to an incredible body in a tuxedo. He dreamt of the young boy from the garden watching him with sad eyes as he ran away after Cas’ called him the maids son. He dreamt of the funeral he secretly attended from his parents car. Too scared to go and comfort the boy he had so viciously betrayed and couldn’t face. He dreamt of chasing him to the park and watching him cry for his mother. He dreamt of comforting the boy. Of running up to him and hugging him and giving him a shoulder to cry on. But he was too scared to go up to him so he just walked back to the funeral, back to the car. He dreamt of a leather clad arms sticking out of the driver’s window of a Chevy Impala driving around town. He dreamt of the best friend he ever had and of the way he betrayed him. He dreamt of the only person that has ever made his heart flutter.

 

He awoke to a loud bang from downstairs. He jumped out of bed worried about Dean when he heard the Impala’s engine roar to life from downstairs. Dean always did have a habit of slamming the door shut too hard. He saw the man he had spent all night dreaming off drive away. Drive away to who knows where. Cas knew nothing of this Dean. The boy he had known as a child grew into this strong, silent, brooding, angry man and Cas felt he was partly to blame for that. He wanted to know this man he had become. He wanted to be worthy enough to become his friend. He wanted to be part of Dean’s life again. He was going to do it somehow. He just needed a plan of action. He would be Dean’s friend again and maybe. Maybe one day. Maybe one day they would be more.

 

Cas went downstairs and walked on the damp grass. His bare feet were covered in mud, but he walked toward the old gazeebo. And sat on the ground. He looked around at his secret garden. His and Dean’s secret garden where they once got married. He had no stepped foot onto this place since Dean left. This was the happiness of Cas’ childhood where he and Dean could be free, but when Dean left Cas no longer felt worthy to be here. Until today.


	7. Chapter 7

School the next day was a little weird. Cas seemed to have been avoiding Dean. Whenever they saw each other in the hallway Cas seemed to run the other way before Dean could even nod his way. In class Cas sat as far away from Dean as possible. Dean didn’t think too much of it considering they weren’t technically friends. For all he knows Cas could’ve regretted everything that happened the other night, which would explain why Dean woke up alone that next morning. Regardless Dean had bigger fish to fry so he didn’t spare the other boy any thought. 

Dean already had 3 jobs that paid well, but if he was going to fix his house anytime soon he was going to need another one. He spent the entire school day trying to figure out his availability. He barely had time for school as it was, but dammit Dean was getting another job even if he had to become a streetwalker. 

School came and went and Dean went to his job at the diner keeping an eye out for any help wanted signs he could find.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Cas was a coward. He knew that. He had always known that. Ever since the incident with Dean he knew he had no backbone, and that still hasn’t changed. 

He made a promise to himself that he would become a man worthy to be Dean’s friend, but all he had done today was avoid the other man like he was carrying the ebola virus. Not a good start. Cas scolded himself all day. 

He didn’t know how to approach him. He didn’t know what to do or what to say. He never has. It seems that everytime they have previously conversed was because Dean was the one to say something first, and every time Cas would try and say something it always ended in Dean being angry with him.

Cas was always used to having the entire town adore him and love him. The only Novak child. The sole heir to the entire Novak fortune, the richest family in town. Everyone loved him for his looks, and everyone kissed his ass for his money so Cas never had to try. But Dean has never been just anyone. Dean has always been special. 

Dean doesn’t let Cas get away with shit and he doesn’t pretend to like Cas, which Cas loves. He knows if Dean likes him it’s for who he is, not his family or fortune, it’s for his personality. Sadly though Dean doesn’t like him right now. Which means that Cas’ personality sucks. So I guess that’s where step 1 of Cas’ “Get Dean Winchester to be my Best Friend Again” plan begins: become a better Cas.

But how do you do that?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Dean loved the Hunter’s Corner. It was a small diner outside of town that not many people in town knew of. It was mainly only visited by people passing by on their way to anywhere else but here. Dean always dreamed of seeing the world and traveling anywhere he could so hearing these people tell stories about places they’ve been, things they’ve seen, stuff they’ve done, it was Dean’s favorite part of the job.

His second favorite part was the fact that almost no one from town came to this coffee shop. They all thought they were too good for it. It was older than most places in town, a little worn down and the people looked a little rough. Honestly, Dean was pretty sure most people thought this was a biker bar. This was Dean’s little escape from his crappy, judgmental everyday life. 

It was almost midnight and Dean was wiping down the tables when he saw a car pull up outside the window. There was another waiter behind the counter and he was still trying to think of what other job he could do to get more money, so he didn’t bother to go and attend the incoming customer. 

“What can I get for you sir?” Dean heard Garth ask the man that came in. 

“I’ll take a whiskey. Neat.” The man replied. Dean chuckled. He knew this place looked like a bar. 

“I’m sorry sir we don’t sell alcohol here. We’re a diner.” Garth told the man. Dean could hear the tremble in Garth’s voice and figured the man must be a little scary looking. Garth was tall and lanky, he couldn’t fight a sleeping grandma, let alone a biker dude looking for a drink in the middle of nowhere at 12:00 at night. So Dean made his way behind the counter to give Garth some ease and let him know he had his back. He just cleaned, never looking at the customer.

“You used to. I remember years ago this was the best place to get a whiskey neat. No one knew how to make it better than old Ellen. How is she doing? She still work here?”

That caught Dean’s attention. Ellen? His Ellen? The Ellen that had opened up her home to Dean and his family? She worked here? When this place was a bar? What? This was all too much. Who was this guy and how did he know all of this?

Dean finally looked up at the man and his heart stopped. It had been years since Dean had last seen him. He hadn’t aged well, he looked different but somehow the same. The dark hair, the dark eyes, the look of exhaustion and sadness on his face. He looked dirty and worn out but he knew him nonetheless. John Winchester. The man that abandoned him and Sammy years ago. The man that stole money from the Novak family. 

John looked up at him and Dean felt like the world had stopped spinning. He had no idea what to expect. 

“You alright there kid? You looked like you just saw a ghost.” 

And there it was. 8 years later and his father had no idea who he was. Didn’t even recognize him. Didn’t even think. 

“Fine Sir. Just trying to get home soon.” Dean replied with as little emotion as he possibly could. Turned out it was easy. He wasn’t hurt, this man walked out on him and Sammy why should Dean expect him to recognize either of them. To even care. 

“Understood boys no worries. I was just passing by on my way to the next state over and thought it’d be nice for an old one. Sorry to bother.” 

He wasn’t even going into town. He could care less if him and Sammy drowned in a river after he left. Any guilt Dean felt about hating this man was gone. His father died along with his mother. The only difference was that his mother didn’t choose to leave them John did.

“It’s alright. By the way Ellen no longer works here. She quit after Jo died.” He saw the quick glimmer of sadness in his eyes when he said it. It made him angry. He showed more sadness for Ellen and Jo than he ever had for him and Sam. Dean turned his back before John could even reply and grabbed his things from the back. Everything was done and cleaned so he could leave. Usually Garth and him took turns locking up the door, tonight was Garth’s turn. Normally he would leave through the back door, but tonight he felt a little rebellious. He walked back out to the front were Garth and John were. John now had a cup of coffee in his hands. They both looked up at him when they saw the door open.

“I’m heading out Garth, have a goodnight and be safe.” He nodded at Garth and walked to the main entrance door. 

He opened the door and just before he stepped through it he said, “Goodnight John” and walked out. He didn’t stop or even bother to look at his reaction. He knew that it would confuse him. He knew that it would leave him wondering how this random kid would know who he was. He hoped he connected the dots. He hoped he would figure out who he was and he hoped it made him feel shame to know that he stared at his own son right in the eyes and had no idea who he was. 

Maybe he shouldn’t have, but Dean went home feeling a little victorious.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave comments, questions, predictions!! I love hearing what you guys think!

**Author's Note:**

> I promise I will continue this as frequently as I can and it won't be too many chapters, but please let me know what you think! I'd love to hear your opinions but please be kind! thank you so much for reading and I hope you'll stay tuned until the end. Love ya!


End file.
